


Dregs

by ancarett



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally contemplates her chances. (S1, Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dregs

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for episode 1.10, "The Hand of God".

Cally deftly avoids the hug of another jubilant crewmember. She wants to savour the hug she just experienced. Cally lets the crowd eddy around her. Grabbing another bottle, she perches on the edge of a machine table and hoists her drink.

Out of the corner of her eye, she still sees Captain Adama. His face is wet with droplets of ale and sweat. His jaw is set hard, teeth clamped firmly on a cigar. His attention is focused on – who else? – Lieutenant Thrace.

Cally sighs. It was nice to have that hug, firm and heartfelt, at least on her part.


End file.
